Gudang
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Dazai meminta Chuuya untuk pergi ke gudang asrama mereka. / twoshoots, dormitory!AU
1. Chuuya's Side

"Jadi Jakarta gimana?"

_"Macet, nih. Mana lagi musim hujan, pula. Chuuya, aku mau pulang!"_

"Haha mampus."

Mengobrol dengan Dazai via whatsapp call selalu jadi agenda (yang tidak pernah diinginkan) Chuuya tiap malam hari, karena yang bersangkutan sedang berada di Indonesia karena suatu urusan dan tidak akan pulang ke asrama selama sebulan. Chuuya tidak ingin diteleponi, sebenarnya—mana telepon ke luar negeri itu mahal sekalipun kamarnya dekat dengan router wifi yang bisa diakses 24 jam.

_"Oh iya, Chuuya, minta tolong, dong."_

Chuuya mengernyitkan dahi. "Minta tolong apaan?"

_"Di gudang kan ada koperku. Tolong ambilin, di dalam sana ada ijazahku."_

"Ijazah? Lah, gak di bawa sekalian kemarin?"

_"Aku cuman bawa fotokopiannya kemarin, ya mana kutahu kalau ternyata mereka butuh yang asli! Tolong ambilkan, terus kirimkan ke mari." _Dazai memohon.

"... Astaga ..." Chuuya geleng-geleng kepala. Namun setelahnya, pemuda itu beranjak. "Yaudah, kuambilkan."

_"Yatta!"_

"Tapi ongkir kau yang tanggung!"

**~o~**

**Gudang**

**[Chuuya's Side]**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**[Little note: dormitory!AU]**

**DLDR!**

**~o~**

"Kopermu yang mana?"

_"Yang merk Polo, pokoknya."_

"... Ya kan merknya Polo semua anjirr ..."

Gudang di asrama putra letaknya di Blok 7, gunanya buat menaruh koper milik para penghuni asrama. Tidak ada yang boleh menaruh koper di kamar masing-masing demi kerapihan, sehingga ruang kosong yang ada di Blok 7 tersebut jadi gudang dadakan buat mereka.

_"Chuuya, udah bawa senter, belum?" _tiba-tiba Dazai bertanya.

"Ada hp, tenang aja," balas Chuuya santai.

_"Kalo gitu teleponnya jangan dimatikan, ya?"_

"Iya, iya ..."

Pintu gudang dibuka. Jejeran koper milik anak-anak asrama bisa terlihat karena sinar lampu koridor masuk lewat ambang pintu. Terlihat juga sebuah lemari tua—yang kata kakak kelas mereka, sudah tidak bisa dibuka lagi—di pojokan ruangan. Chuuya menyalakan senter dari ponselnya, menyalakan loud speaker, kemudian melangkah masuk tanpa alas kaki.

"Yang mana?"

_"Kalo gak salah dekat jendela. Warna cokelat tua, Polo Twin."_

"Cokelat tua, Polo Twin ..." gumam Chuuya sambil menyorot senternya. Kakinya ikut melangkah ke arah jendela yang gordennya tertutup, mengikuti arahan Dazai barusan.

_"Chuuya, kamu sama siapa?"_

"Sendirian. Kenapa?"

_"Loh, itu siapa yang gedor-gedor?"_

"Hah?"

Dahi Chuuya mengernyit. Rasanya dari tadi hening ...

_"Btw, Chuuya gak takut gitu, ya, ke gudang sendirian malem-malem?"_

Chuuya mendengus. "Buat apa takut?"

_"Kan gudang katanya rasa serem, gitu ..."_ Dazai berujar. _"Mana lampunya mati, pula, nggak pernah diganti."_

"Biasa aja kalo menurut—"

_"Lho, Chuu, udah keluar dari gudang?"_

"Hah?" lagi-lagi dahi Chuuya mengernyit. Pertanyaan Dazai terdengar aneh di telinganya. "Belum, tuh. Apaan sih?"

_"Aku tadi dengar suara pintu—nggak tau sih membuka atau menutup, pokoknya suaranya kayak_ 'krieeet ...' _gitu."_

"Gak ada, ah," sumpah, yang Chuuya dengar sedari tadi hanya suara Dazai dari seberang sana dan suara jangkrik. Tidak ada suara macam orang menggedor pintu ataupun suara derak pintu itu sendiri. Pemuda itu menyorotkan senternya, mencari-cari. "Dazai, kalau kau mau menakutiku, kau tahu kan kalau itu tak kan berha—"

Ucapan pemuda itu terputus kala mendapati pintu lemari yang seharusnya tak bisa dibuka itu sekarang terbuka. Pemuda itu meneguk ludah. "D-dazai—"

_"Astaga, astaga! Chuuya, demi Tuhan, cepat keluar dari sana!"_

"Apa maksud—" ucapan Chuuya lagi-lagi terputus, ketika sebuah tangan dingin berkuku runcing tiba-tiba terasa menyentuh lehernya. Pemuda itu terkesiap, tubuhnya seketika membeku.

Suara Dazai yang memanggilnya dengan intonasi panik dan pintu yang terbanting terdengar sayup-sayup, sebelum lehernya terasa tercekik kuat. Lalu ... gelap ...

**-Chuuya's side, end-**

**[Silakan lanjut ke chapter berikutnya. Barangkali kalian bisa dapet pencerahan. Juga, saia ngebacot di sana aja :"v]**


	2. Dazai's Side

_"Jadi Jakarta gimana?"_

"Macet, nih. Mana lagi musim hujan, pula. Chuuya, aku mau pulang!"

_"Haha mampus."_

Sore ini, seperti biasa, Dazai menelepon teman sekamarnya ke Yokohama—sudah jadi rutinitas sendiri dikarenakan hidup rasanya kurang asik kalau tidak mendengar suara pemuda itu, namun tentunya Dazai masih lurus sekalipun kelakuannya rada-rada begitu.

Pemuda itu menjentikan jari kala teringat sesuatu. Mumpung masih ditelepon, ia segera berkata, "Oh iya, Chuuya, minta tolong, dong."

_"Minta tolong apaan?"_

"Di gudang kan ada koperku. Tolong ambilin, di dalam sana ada ijazahku."

_"Ijazah?__" _agaknya Chuuya masih ingat kalau sebelum Dazai berangkat ke Jakarta, ia membawa fotokopi ijazahnya. _"__Lah, gak di bawa sekalian kemarin?"_

"Aku cuman bawa fotokopiannya kemarin, ya mana kutahu kalau ternyata mereka butuh yang asli!" ujar Dazai. "Tolong ambilkan, terus kirimkan ke mari"

_"... Astaga__. __Yaudah, kuambilkan."_

"Yatta!"

_"Tapi ongkir kau yang tanggung!"_

**~o~**

**Gudang**

**[Dazai's Side]**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**[Little note: dormitory!AU]**

**DLDR!**

**~o~**

_"Kopermu yang mana?"_ Chuuya bertanya dari seberang sana. Mungkin ia sedang berjalan ke gudang asrama mereka sekarang—cepat sekali, ya ampun, Dazai terharu.

"Yang merk Polo, pokoknya."

_"... Ya kan merknya Polo semua anjirr ..."_

Dazai tertawa.

Namun lama kelamaan, tawa pemuda itu terhenti. Ada satu hal lagi yang diingatnya, tentang gudang asrama mereka yang terletak di Blok 7 itu.

"Chuuya, udah bawa senter, belum?"

_"Ada hp, tenang aja,"_yang dimaksud oleh teman sekamarnya itu adalah senter yang biasa ada di ponsel. Barangkali setelah ini telepon mereka akan terputus. Dazai mulai was-was

"Kalo gitu teleponnya jangan dimatikan, ya?"

_"Iya, iya ..."_

Ada kasak-kusuk sebentar di seberang sana. Sepertinya Chuuya sudah sampai di gudang. Lalu ada suara kaki telanjang bertemu lantai—loud speakernya pasti aktif. Dazai ikut menanti, perasaannya masih was-was.

_"Yang mana?"_

"Kalo gak salah dekat jendela. Warna cokelat, Polo Twin," Dazai memberikan arahan sekaligus menjelaskan ciri-ciri. Di seberang saja, Chuuya terdengar sedang menggumamkan ciri-ciri barusan.

_Dok! Dok!_

"Huh?" Dazai mengernyitkan dahi kala telinganya tiba-tiba menangkap suara sesuatu dari seberang.

Seperti ... gedoran pintu?

"Chuuya, kamu sama siapa?"

_"Sendirian, kenapa?"_

"Loh, itu siapa yang gedor-gedor?"

_"Hah?"_

Hening dari seberang membuat Dazai ikut diam. Alis pemuda bersurai cokelat itu terangkat satu.

"Btw, Chuuya gak takut gitu, ya, ke gudang sendirian malem-malem?"

Suara dengusan Chuuya terdengar. _"Buat apa takut?"_

"Kan gudang katanya rada serem, gitu—mana lampunya mati, pula, nggak pernah diganti."

_Krieeet ..._

_"Biasa aja sih kalo menurut—"_

"Lho, Chuu, udah keluar dari gudang?" bukan tanpa alasan Dazai bertanya demikian. Suara derak pintu yang terdengar bersamaan dengan suara Chuuya membuat pertanyaan itu keluar.

_"Hah?" _ada ada bingung dari ucapan Chuuya barusan. _"Belum, tuh. Apaan sih?"_

"Aku tadi dengar suara pintu—nggak tau sih membuka atau menutup, pokoknya suaranya kayak 'krieeet ...' gitu."

_"Gak ada, ah," _balas Chuuya sangsi. _"Dazai, kalau kau mau menakutiku, kau tahu kan kalau itu tak kan berha—"_

Ucapan Chuuya terputus di sana. Telepon masih tersambung. Sayup-sayup, ada suara napas, berat sekali. Dazai terkesiap, ia tahu jelas itu bukan suara napas Chuuya.

_"D-dazai—"_

"Astaga, astaga! Chuuya, demi Tuhan, cepat keluar dari sana!"

_"Apa maksud—" _ucapan Chuuya terputus lagi. Suara napas berat itu masih terdengar. Dazai tersentak.

"Chuuya! Chuuya! Hei, Chuuya!"

_Blam!_

_Tut ... Tut ... Tut ..._

Panggilan berakhir, diputuskan begitu saja entah oleh siapa. Dazai terdiam.

**-Dazai's side, end-**

**Halo, Vira D Ace di sini! :D**

**Jadi ... Awalnya fic ini (lebih tepatnya versi Chuuya) ingin dijadikan chapter terakhir buat fictober nanti. Tapi Vira batalkan, karena rasanya kurang sreg, terus ini-keknya-ga-bakalan-ada-yang-ngerti-kalo-ga-ada-versi-Dazai (percayalah, dalam versi asli naskah ini yg ada di buku tulis, karakter fic ini adalah Fyodor dan Nikolai).**

**Dah, gini aja. Ini malam Jum'at, dan Vira mau bedah mosi lagi. Jadi, jaa ne!**

**(btw pas saya mo ngepublish ini, tetiba asrama mati lampu masa :"v)**

**-Vira D Ace-**


End file.
